Phantom Fools
by Nicdragon8
Summary: The world of Remnant is dangerous with Grimm on one side and corrupt officials and criminals on the other. The Huntsmen and Huntress got one side covered but no has the other until these Fools arrived. To them in order to protect the law...is by breaking it.


I don't own the Persona Series or RWBY just the plot.

**Teaser**

**[Vale, Tuesday 9:47 P.M., Third P.O.V.]**

It was nighttime in the city of Vale, as usual the city was full of life as people walked through the evening night carrying on with their personal business. Some when to a late-night diner for a quick bite, others watched a movie, or some were taking a special someone out for a romantic evening.

All of this going on while a mysterious figure was jumping across the rooftops.

The figure kept running across the rooftops until it came to a stop in front of a large building across the street. The building itself was larger than the rest of the buildings in the area, about seven stories high and the way the building itself was laid out it was easy to tell that it was an office building.

Seeing the distance between the buildings, the figure got into a running start on the other side of the roof and ran. Getting closer to the edge the figure jumped into the air before disappearing in a burst of shadows before reappearing on the rooftop of the other building.

As the clouds in the night departed the light of the broken moon broke through shining upon the figure revealing who the figure is.

The figure turns out to be a man in his early twenties with shaggy black hair, a open black trench coat with a split tail end, a grey collar shirt, red gloves, black trousers, boots

"This is Joker I'm in position." The figure now known as Joker said as he was on the rooftop of the building.

"Kingpin status report."

"That's not my codename Joker." A male voice said through the earpiece.

"Sorry Seeker status report."

"I'm in position, a couple blocks south from the target the van's warm and ready for a getaway." Seeker replied.

"Are there any problems?" Joker asked.

"None at the moment, but if people look this way all they'll see is a delivery van." Seeker answered.

"Good, Maestro status?"

"I'm in position, I have eyes on you Joker." Another male voice said in the earpiece.

Joker looked over the rooftop to see a figure on the roof of another building waving at him.

"I see you, have my escape ready."

"You got it."

"Songstress status?"

"Everything's good on my end Joker there's nothing on police chatter and the security cameras are on loop." A female voice said.

"Good let's keep it that way. I don't want this going south."

"Is that why you didn't want Songstress going with you?" Maestro asks.

"Yes."

"Oh, come on Joker I would've been a great help!" Songstress whined.

"This is everyone's first heist Songstress; we can't be too careless." Joker replied. "Everyone has to get used to it first."

"He's right Songstress, besides we all have an important roll to play." Seeker said.

"All of you guys got the interesting jobs while I'm stuck listening to police talk all day." Songstress pouted.

"Don't worry Songstress everyone will get their chance eventually." Seeker assured.

"Guys don't we need to focus here?" Maestro said getting everyone back on track.

"Right, I'm heading in now." Joker said.

Opening the air conditioning unit, Joker slip into the vent descending into the building.

Once inside Joker crawled through the vents occasionally looking down to the empty hallway below him. He kept moving until he saw two guards passing by.

Joker listen in on them as they were amid a conversation.

"So you got anything planned for the weekend Frank?" One of the guards said.

"Eh nothing much, just got to take my kid to piano practice and pick up my dry cleaning." The other guard said. "What about you?"

"I might go see a movie."

"Oh that's nice."

As the guard's converse with one another, they were completely unaware of the figure silently passing them in the vents.

Once he was a fair amount of distance away from the guards, Joker turned on his earpiece.

"Songstress where to?" He asks.

"According to the blueprints you should be getting close, just take the next right then you'll be there."

"Thanks."

Joker followed Songstress instructions and soon enough he found himself above a room.

Dropping down Joker look and saw the sigh on the door saying dust storage room.

The entire room filled with containers filled with dust all of them label with color and name.

Opening the duffle Joker began filling everything he could into it.

"Songstress I got the dust, where to now?" Joker ask as he finish emptying out the shelves while leaving a little calling card.

"The records room should down the hall on the left." She replied.

Moving through the dark hallway, Joker took cover behind a corner. Peeking around he saw no guards, so he made his way towards his next target.

Joker walked the dark hallway until he was in front of a door that read Records above it. Putting the bag down gently Joker pull out his lockpicks and began working on the door.

Once the door was unlocked, Joker open the door slowly as to not alert any nearby guards.

Entering the Records room Joker saw file cabinets line up on both sides of the room.

Putting the bag down Joker went searching for his target. Opening the file cabinets Joker search each one.

"Okay where are you uh… employees, shipments, stocks, ah here we go." Joker said finding the right files.

Taking the files Joker put them in the bag. "Everyone I got the files I'm heading out now." Just as Joker step out of the room, the alarm went off.

"Songstress what happen?" Joker ask as the alarm kept sounding.

"The alarm been trip."

"I can see that but how?" Joker ask.

"I don't know, but Joker you need to get out of there now." Songstress warned.

"On it." Joker said before heading for the nearest stair way. "Maestro I'm heading to the roof, have my escape ready."

"Just tell me when your close, I'll be ready." Maestro replied.

Joker ran through the hall until he came across the two guards from earlier.

"Freeze!" one of them shouted as the other one reach for his gun.

But before he could Joker brought out his gun and fired rounds into the guard's kneecaps making them fall over in pain.

"Ahhh!"

"Arrggg! You son of a bitch!" The guards cried out as Joker quickly pass over them.

One of the down guards reach for his radio. "We found the intruder, he's on the fourth floor."

Running down the hall, Joker was getting closer to the nearest stairway. But his path was block by two more guards.

"FREEZE!" One of them shouted as they pulled out their guns.

The guard's command didn't stop Joker as he kept running. When Joker was getting near the guards, he presses a small button on the grip of his pistol where it shifted into a double edge knife.

When he was in range, Joker perform a jump kick at one of them knocking them back to the wall.

Joker fell to the ground where he used his knife to stab the other guard in the leg.

"Arrggh!" The guard cried in pain as the knife went deep into him.

Moving around Joker got behind the guard and lifted him by his waist before throwing him into the other guard.

Joker manage to make to the stairs and started running towards the roof.

"Maestro I'm coming up." Joker said as he burst through the door arriving on the roof.

**CLINK!**

Turning his head around Joker saw an arrow hanging from the side of the stair entrance with a rope tied to it.

"Joker hurry up they're closing in!" Songstress warned.

This prompted Joker to quickly sling the bag onto the rope and zipline it down towards Maestro. Joker was about to zipline it too until he heard the guards coming from the stairs.

"Don't' let him escape!" A guard shouted but before they could get to the roof, they saw something falling down the stairs.

They stop to see that it was a small circular object that was in the form of a-

"Grenade!"

**BOOM!**

A flash of light flooded the stairway blinding all the guards and making them have ringing ears now making them aware that the so-called grenade was actually a flashbang Joker threw before he used his gun to zipline away from the building.

When Joker arrive on the roof he was greeted by the sight of his accomplice. His accomplice is a man in his early twenties like him only slightly shorter than him by an inch or two with shoulder length blue hair. He wore a close blue hooded coat with a split tail end, black trousers, blue matching boots to the coat, with gold buttons, a white sash around his waist, a red scarf around his neck, a silver musical pin on his chest and a white mask that cover his entire face except his mouth and nose that had blue marking all over it. On his back were two long swords, a quiver full of arrows, a compound bow in his hand, and a gun in the sash.

"What took you so long?" The man asks handing him the bag.

"I had to leave our friends a little going away present Maestro." Joker replied to the now named Maestro.

Maestro nodded. "Come on Songstress and Seeker are waiting."

"Lead the way." Joker said as the two took off.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the two made their way to the getaway.

"Songstress how's everything looking?" Joker ask as he and Maestro to another rooftop.

"Vale P.D. are scrambling to get to the Schnee building." She said.

"Okay but what about you and Seeker?"

"Everything's fine here Joker, just waiting on you and Maestro." Seeker replied.

"Alright be ready we're almost there."

"STOP!" Someone shouted.

The two thieves stop in their tracks and turn around to see a woman in her early thirties panting on her knees.

She was wearing dark brown khaki, combat boots, a brown jacket with a black shirt underneath, she had armor pads on her knees and shoulders, ammo pouches around her waist. On her back was a silver rectangular block with some black outline.

The two thieves would've been wary at the sight of a potential threat in front of them but seeing the Huntress look like she ran an entire marathon to catch them made her look less intimidating.

"Why… did I… skip… cardio?" The Huntress said panting as she tried to catch her breathe.

Joker and Maestro didn't do anything as they watch the Huntress regain her breathe. The two exchange looks before turning around shrugging off the panting Huntress.

"Hey wait a second!" She shouted.

The two stops in their tracks, they waited a second before moving again.

"What- I didn't mean- STOP RIGHT THERE!"

They didn't listen as they continued walking towards the edge of the roof.

**BOOOMMM!**

Suddenly they felt the entire roof shake as if an earthquake has struck but turning around, they found that was not the case.

The source of it was the huntress as she has struck weapon into the ground.

In her hands was a massive halberd with the spike top, axe blade on one side and a hammer head on the other but the giant axe blade on it made it look more like an axe than a halberd.

"I said stop!" The Huntress said firmly.

The two thieves did nothing as they stood their ground preparing for what might come next. The Huntress before them presented a problem. For one if they fought the Huntress here it would undoubtedly cause a ruckus and alert any nearby police officers. The second is that they couldn't possibly risk the Huntress chasing them when they were near the getaway point.

The only option the two could think of was to deal with the Huntress as quickly as possible.

Stepping forward Maestro approach the Huntress as she tightens her grip on her weapon.

Walking slowly Maestro shook his bow where the strings clasp into the body as it straightens, and single edge blades protruded from both end as they extended forming a lance.

Taking his stance against the Huntress the two waited daring one another to initiate the fight.

The waiting didn't last long as the Huntress made the first move as she began charging at the thief.

The Huntress brought her halberd down, but Maestro block it before it could hit him. Keeping the Huntress in place she failed to notice that Joker had appeared next to her and delivered a hard kick to her head sending her away from Maestro.

Joker began firing at her, but the Huntress recovered and deflect each shot. Maestro switch his weapon back to a bow and began firing arrows at her.

The firing didn't last long as the Huntress became fed up with it, so she swung her halberd down. Unknown to the thieves the Huntress pressed a hidden switch on the shaft, soon the hammer part of the weapon began to glow before fire began bursting out of it rocket propelling the halberd into sending a shockwave blast towards the thieves.

They swiftly dodge the blast but as soon as they landed the Huntress was already on them. She went after Joker first as she swung her weapon, but Joker move to the side avoiding while hitting her with a palm strike.

She tried to swing again but was grab from behind by Maestro who performs a German Suplex on her and slams her into the ground.

As the two laid on the ground, the Huntress grab her weapon and tried stabbing Maestro with the pike part of it but Maestro pushed himself up avoiding the hit, but the Huntress wasn't done as she quickly got up and kick the shaft sending it towards Maestro.

Maestro jump back in time to avoid it as the Huntress came at swing with full fury.

With the Huntress constant swing of her halberd, neither Maestro nor Joker could get close. But Maestro took a chance to get her, timing his strike Maestro swung his lance stopping the halberd in its tracks. With the weapon stop, Maestro slid his across and struck the Huntress forcing to take a few steps to where Joker struck in the back of the head with the butt of his pistol sending her back to Maestro.

Maestro went on and perform a kick flip on her.

The Huntress didn't go down as anticipated instead she stopped herself from falling and jumped into the air coming down on Maestro, but Maestro avoided it by moving to the side and performing a spin kick to her chest.

When she regained her footing, she tried to swing but Maestro stop her as he grabs the shaft mid swing. The stop in momentum cause the Huntress to lose balance.

This gave Maestro an opportunity to he headbutted the Huntress dazing her before kicking her forcing her to leg go of her weapon.

With the huntress's weapon in hand, Maestro swung the hammer end of the halberd into the huntress abdomen launching her across the rooftop and onto another roof two buildings down.

The huntress crash into the metal roof door and fell down the stairs.

With the huntress taken care of Maestro and Joker made their way to the getaway leaving the huntress's weapon behind.

The two made it to the alley where their getaway would be. There they found a small grey van park near the entrance of the alley.

Dropping down at the back of the van, Maestro open the door revealing two people inside.

The two occupants inside the van were a woman and a man both seem to be in their early twenties wearing grey uniforms and caps. The man was in the driver seat while the woman was in the back.

The man has a grey bowl cut hair style, lean, and has grey eyes while the woman appears to be shorter with red eyes, auburn color hair tied in a ponytail with hair clips that show the roman number twenty-two.

These two were none other than the last two members of the group Seeker and Maestro.

"What took you guys so long?" Songstress ask as she put away the laptop.

"We ran into a problem." Joker said. "Nothing we couldn't handle."

With a burst of blue flames Joker and Maestro's current outfits disappeared leaving them in casual wear. When the two took their seats, they were given caps of their own to blend in.

Shifting the gears, Seeker drove into the street blending in with the sea of traffic disappearing from the sight of any potential eyes.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone, this is Nicdragon8 out with another story called 'Phantom Fools'**

**This is basically something else I thought of a while ago while being inspired some of Phantom Thieves Fics.**

**Basically, it's where the protagonist of the last three Persona Games including Fem MC do good by being thieves.**

**More will be explained later in the story.**

**Anyway like always Favorite this, Follow this, or both.**

**This is Nicdragon8 signing off.**


End file.
